Cachez-Moi Loin: Once Before, Never Again
by The Infernal Jynk
Summary: Second in a series.. This takes place a month or so later. Psymon deals with memories of his accident while competing at Garibaldi.
1. Garibaldi Zen

Psymon stared out at the valley, remembering that day so long ago. He could still hear his friends daring him to jump the gap. He had made bets with people, as had his friends, that he could make it. Nothing was suppose to go wrong, but it had. Everyone had just written it off as a miscalculation on his part, on it just being an impossible jump, but he knew that was wrong. He should've checked the bike over before getting on it. He hadn't guessed someone would tamper with it. Someone had wanted to win a bet pretty bad to put his life on the line. He sighed and got up. With one last look over his shoulder, he walked to his motercycle, got on, and left.  
  
  
  
Zoe saw Psymon getting off his motercycle by his winnebago and went over to him. She leaned on the side of what he called home and watched him. He looked rather troubled, and yet somehow peaceful. She cleared her throat, bringing him back from whatever thought he was lost in.  
  
"Oh, hey, Zoe," Psymon said, smiling at her. Zoe walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Where've you been? The officials have had us tearing this place up looking for you. They figured you were off doing something crazy," she replied. Psymon just shrugged.  
  
"I went off to do some thinking. I didn't know it was a crime," he said, grouchiness creeping into his voice. "Besides, I'm home. I just wanted to drive around a see what changes have been made."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Zoe answered, following him into the winnebago. "You want me to make some tea?" She had gotten him to actually stock his kitchen with real food since she had been seeing him off and on. She had figured he needed more to live on than liquor and potato chips.  
  
"If you want. I'm gonna take a shower," Psymon replied, pulling his shirt off. "Do me a favor and feed the snake, eh?"  
  
"Um, sure," Zoe said, looking at the aquariums warily. She heard the door to his bedroom close and walked over and looked at the mice. "I'm sorry little mousie." She picked one up and dropped it in with the snake, then went over and washed her hands. Next she got a kettle of water on the stove and plopped down in a chair by his table to wait for it to boil. The winnebago was so much smaller than the tour busses the rest of them lived on, but she liked it a lot better. It was nice and comfy. The whistle of the kettle brought her attention back and she filled up two cups with the water and set some tea bags in them: green tea for Psymon, and raspberry tea for herself.  
  
"The tea smells good," she heard Psymon say behind her. She turned and saw him standing there with a towel around him. "Sorry. I came out to get my pants."  
  
"Oh, they're over here," Zoe said quickly, trying not to stare at his muscles. She handed the pants to him and he walked back to his room and closed the door, not all the way though.  
  
"Have the officials decided to lift my suspension yet for setting Elise on fire?" Psymon called from his bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, that's why they had us looking for you, to let you know you could be in this event," Zoe called back, stirring the tea. She felt Psymon's arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, yay. I get to race in my hometown. Nice of them, eh?" he said softly, rocking her a bit. Zoe closed her eyes and leaned against him.  
  
"You know, they wouldn't suspend you as much if you would try not to fight with the others," she said, laying her arms on his.  
  
"And where's the fun in that?" Psymon asked her, then pulled away and picked up his cup. He walked over and sat down at his table and looked at her. "Even when I'm nice to them, they still bitch at me."  
  
"Well, most of them are egotistical jerks," Zoe relpied, sitting down across from him. "You have to just hang out with the ones that actually get along with you."  
  
"Funny, I thought I already was doing that," Psymon said, winking at her. He sipped his tea, looking out the window. Zoe sighed softly and looked him over. When his hair was wet it didn't stick up as much, but it still looked cute. The light coming in from the window made his icy blue eyes look almost colorless. She traced the chain tattoos along his body with her eyes, not aware he was looking at her again. "Earth to Zoe. Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. I was, um, just looking at your tatoos," she replied, blushing slightly. "Why did you choose chains?"  
  
"To remind myself of restraint," Psymon answered simply. "Why'd you choose a butterfly?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to show that under all my toughness, I'm still a girl," Zoe answered placing her hand over Psymon's. He moved his hand under hers, turning it so he could hold her hand, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand.  
  
"To some people, a butterfly would mean freedom. You're a lot more free than I am, Zoe. You're not afraid to be who you are," he said softly, looking back out the window. "Oh, crap. Here comes Kaori."  
  
"What?" Zoe asked looking out the window. "Damn, she must be looking for me. I told Kaori I'd help her with her 900 Crippled Squirrel."  
  
Psymon let go of her hand and got up, picking the cup up, then went to the sink to wash them out. Zoe knew he was miffed about their quality time being interrupted. She hadn't quite yet told the others that she was seeing Psymon. She just didn't know how they'd take it. Getting up, she quickly kissed Psymon's cheek, smiling at his soft growl, and walked outside to catch Kaori.  
  
  
  
Psymon sighed, watching Zoe and Kaori walk off. It hurt that she didn't want the others knowing that they were seeing each other, but he could understand it well enough. Most of them wouldn't take it very well, and that might effect how they competed with her. He shook his head and went to his bedroom to look for a shirt. He pet the crow as he walked by, then rummaged in the closet and pulled out his usual white wife-beater shirt. He put the shirt on and walked back through the winnebago to the closet where he kept his boards. He grabbed up his Dogs of War board and headed outside toward the Garibaldi course to get some practice runs in.  
  
"Where are you going?" a voice said behind him. Psymon sighed and looked back to see Elise standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm going for a few free rides down the Garibaldi course. Got a problem with that?" Psymon snapped. Elise frowned.  
  
"Yeah. You're on suspension for your little fire back at Mesablanca. You're not taking up practice time for other boarders," she said.  
  
"The officials took me off suspension. I'm allowed in this event, and I'm going to go practice. You can come along if you'd like, but otherwise, piss off," Psymon replied, smirking. Elise's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine, go practice. I'll just go talk to the officials about it," she answered.  
  
"I'm in my hometown, Elise. They're not gonna keep me on suspension for it. Besides, I promise to be good," the crazy boarder said, then flicked his lighter close to her, making her jump back. Psymon couldn't help but laugh. "See? I'm not as stupid as you think I am."  
  
"Oh, Psymon, you could never be as stupid as I think you are," Elise retorted, then stormed off to find the officials. Psymon just shook his head and continued on to the start of the Garibaldi run. At the top of the mountain, he looked out at the course. The land was as beautiful as he ever remembered it being. Coming home often made him wonder why he'd ever left. He sat down in the snow to strap his board on, his mind flooded with thoughts of the past. It never failed, whenever he was here, he couldn't hide from his past. He closed his eyes, pressing his hands to his ears, trying to close out the memories, but to no avail. In the back of his mind, he could hear the whispers.  
  
"I don't want to remember," he said quietly to the voices.  
  
I'm here, I always will be. You can't run from me, Psymon. I know you inside and out.  
  
"No. Leave me alone," Psymon whimpered. He hadn't even realized he had curled into the fetal position. The laughter from the back of his mind haunted him the way it always had. Ever since...no, even before the accident, he'd heard it. His failure laughing at him. He flopped onto his back and sighed, looking up at the sky, ignoring the coldness of the snow on his back. He wiped away the tears he hadn't known he had shed and covered his eyes with his arm. "Why can't I just be normal?"  
  
After awhile he got up and looked at the course, then pushed off and rode the slopes. The sound of his board going over the snow was calming. At the first few jumps, he pulled off a few simple tricks, working his way into the harder stuff. He wanted to relax more then practice anyway. Even the few tumbles he took didn't bother him. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Zoe about her being free. Out here on the snow was one of the few places he felt free. He wished he could have this feeling while doing everyday stuff.  
  
Psymon soon came to the end of the course and slid to a stop, then unfastened the board. He walked over and sat on the ramp and looked back up the mountain. Tomorrow they'd have it set up for the showoff rounds of the event, but for now it was all peaceful snow. He pulled out a crumpled pack of Pall Malls and lit one up, enjoying the serenity of the moment. He heard a noise behind him and looked back to see Brodi standing there.  
  
"Hey, Psy," the surfer said. Psymon just nodded to him as he walked up. "Enjoying the snow?"  
  
"Yeah, one of the things I love about this place. Peaceful," Psymon answered, blowing smoke away from Brodi.  
  
"I am reminded of a Zen saying. 'Lovely snow flakes, they fall nowhere else.' It seems to fit," Brodi said, sitting down beside Psymon.  
  
"That may be the first of that Zen crap you spout that has ever made sense," the Canadian replied.  
  
"A lot of it makes sense if you listen," Brodi chuckled. "You really should be more open-minded."  
  
"Why? It's a lot of crap," Psymon scoffed. Brodi just sighed and closed his eyes, as if listening.  
  
"'There is no grasping the nature of true nature, and no casting it aside. Only so can the center of the unattainable be attained. It is silent when it speaks, and speaks when it is silent. Wide open stands the mighty door of the giver of Truth.' Words to live by, friend," Brodi said, then looked at Psymon.  
  
"Yeah, but what's all that mean?" Psymon asked.  
  
"Different things to different people. The path of Zen is different for everyone, but the all reach the same destination," Brodi answered. Psymon just nodded, shrugging.  
  
"Still sounds like your talking out of your ass. I do like that snowflake thing, though. It's sort of how I feel about Canada," he said, looking back up the mountain.  
  
"We all have a destiny in life, Psymon. You may yet find yours. 'Catch the vigorous horse of your mind.' Think about it and you'll find your answer," Brodi said quietly, then got up and walked off. Psymon just watched him walk away.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a horse I want to deal with,"he said quietly. He got up, picked up his board and headed back to his winnebago. Zoe was sitting on its steps waiting for him. "Hey, Zoe. What's up?"  
  
"The winnebago was locked, so I waited for you here," Zoe answered, getting up so he could unlock the door, then followed him in. Psymon put his board in the closet as Zoe brushed past him to his kitchen area. She looked back at him. "Have you eaten?'  
  
"No, not yet. You want to go out and get something?" Psymon asked. Zoe shook her head.  
  
"I thought maybe we could have dinner here. Just us," she answered, resting her hip against his counter. "I'll cook something. Maybe after dinner we can watch a movie or something."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go feed Sparky, okay?" Psymon replied moving past her. Zoe put her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. Psymon just smiled. "Or we could skip dinner and just find something more interesting to do."  
  
"No way. I'm starving," Zoe laughed, slapping Psymon on his butt. "I'll have dinner ready soon."  
  
"Alright," Psymon answered and walked into his bed room. He filled the little cup of food for Sparky and walked back to the doorway, stopping to watch Zoe bustle about the kitchen. Was this what married life would be like? Psymon shook his head. What was he thinking? He walked over and put his arms around Zoe, wanting very much to be close to her right now. "Dinner smells great."  
  
"Thanks. I hope you like spagetti," Zoe said, tilting her head back to kiss him. Psymon gave her a quick peck then got out of her way. He plunked down in a chair and watched her.  
  
"Zoe, you ever think we'll have more than this?" he asked. Zoe looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong with what we got? We've got the snow, our boards, each other...what more do you want?" she asked back. Psymon shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind. I was just thinking about something Brodi said earlier," he answered.  
  
"Listening to Brodi will warp your mind even more than it already is," Zoe laughed, setting the plate of spagetti in front of him. "Now eat before it gets cold."  
  
Psymon was happy to oblige, not often getting a home-cooked meal. He and Zoe talked about the competition tomorrow and the usual gossip that floated around. Looking at her made him realize he was lucky and his only regret was not saying something sooner. After dinner, he cleaned up and then curled up with her on his bed and watched some old B-movie he had. He stroked her hair, feeling comfortable with her. He was glad that she had started riding with him when they moved around from location to location. The trips had been lonely before, but now he looked forward to the time they spent together. He sighed softly, shifting his weight. Zoe wriggled around and looked up at him.  
  
"You're thinking again," she said quietly.  
  
"Bad habit, I know," Psymon answered. "You've got something better to keep me occupied."  
  
"Sure," Zoe said, leaning up and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him, kissing her back. Zoe pulled back and looked down at him, her flaming red hair framing her face. Psymon had never seen her look better. He reached up to pull her down into a kiss, but she caught his hand. "I want to run the show this time."  
  
"Whatever you want," Psymon answered, relaxing back against his pillows. Zoe pulled his shirt up, and he helped her get it off of him, then laid back again. He sighed softly as her hands trailed over his chest and stomach. Totally relaxed he closed his eyes, feeling her lips brush against his skin here and there. Zoe leaned down and kissed him. Psymon just wrapped his arms around her again and kissed back, pushing his tongue gently into her mouth. He moaned softly as she sucked on it, massaging it with her own tongue. Zoe sat up abruptly at the sound of someone knocking on the winnebago's door. Psymon just groaned and looked up at her as she got off him. "I guess someone up there doesn't want us having any fun, eh?"  
  
"Maybe," Zoe laughed. "Just go answer the door."  
  
Psymon nodded and scooted off the bed, then walked through the kitchen area to the door. He opened the door and frowned at Marisol standing there. "What do you want, Marisol?"  
  
"I thought you might want to come dancing with me and Seeiah. You seemed like you had such a wonderful time at Joe's Gone Wild," the latin woman said, smiling.  
  
"I'm busy," Psymon answered flatly. He started to shut the door, but Marisol hopped up the steps and grabbed him around the waist.  
  
"Oh, come on. You can't always stay cooped up in here. Let's have some fun," she giggled.  
  
"He's already having fun," Zoe called from the bedroom door. "Leave him alone, Marisol."  
  
"Oh, I see. You two are such a cute couple," Marisol said, looking from one to the other and back. She quickly darted off, laughing. "Oh, I have got to tell everyone about this."  
  
"I guess the cat's out of the bag, eh?" Psymon said, closing the door. He turned and looked at Zoe, leaning against his door. Zoe looked a little put off. The Canadian frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I wanted to be able to tell them all on my own terms," Zoe answered. Psymon walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Zoe, are you ashamed of me?" he asked softly. Zoe shook her head.  
  
"No, it's just that, well, I know everyone's going to come down on me and I just wanted a little more time to prepare for it," she answered, leaning against his chest. Psymon hugged her tight.  
  
"Can we go for a walk? I want to show you something," the crazy boarder asked. Zoe nodded silently. Psymon just stroked her hair. "Let me get my shirt on. We'll have to take my bike." 


	2. Secrets and Breakfast

Zoe got off the bike and followed Psymon to the edge of the cliff. She looked out at the valley below and whistled softly. It was pretty, but not exactly the kind of place she expected Psymon to bring her. Glancing at him, she noticed a look of far-away saddness cross his features. She took his hand in hers.  
  
"Why'd we come out here, Psy? I mean it's pretty and all, but I wouldn't take you for a walk in the moonlight kind of guy," Zoe said. "You're not gonna break out into a rendition of 'Your Song' are you?"  
  
"What? No. I just wanted to tell you something I never told anyone before, but it was easier if you came out here with me," Psymon answered, leading her down the path. "This is where it happened."  
  
"Your accident?" Zoe asked. Psymon just nodded.  
  
"It was right around here," he said, then pointed up the trail a bit at some trees. "I started up there and came down here for the jump. It's not a very far jump, but I didn't make it."  
  
"You miscalculated, anyone could've made that mistake," Zoe replied.  
  
"No, I didn't miscalculate a damn thing. Someone tamped with the bike. I just didn't know till I was already making the jump. It's why I don't let anyone handle my equipment anymore. I just can't bring myself to trust people with my stuff," Psymon sighed, sitting down, letting his long legs dangle over the cliff. Zoe sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you ever find out who did it?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I have a few good ideas. My friends never came to see me after the accident, so I figure one of them did it. I have a hard time trusting people now, but I guess that's obvious," Psymon said. "After I got out of the hospital, my behavior became more erratic. My parents didn't know how to handle me, so they had me commited. You ever been in a mental institution before? I know what hell is like now. Worst part is, they really didn't help me at all. It's like they fed my delusions to make me fall further into the world I was creating. I started to force myself to act normal and eventually they let me out. I went to see my parents and they slammed the door in my face. With nowhere else to go, I joined up with a few extreme sport leagues. Sort of made a name for myself as the wild man."  
  
"That's awful, Psy. I didn't know you went through all that," Zoe said, hugging Psymon. He put his arms around her.  
  
"No one knows. I don't like talking about it," Psymon replied. Zoe looked up at him. It pained her that he kept all this bottled up inside. Not really knowing what to say, she just held him. Psymon stroked her hair gently. Together they sat quietly, looking out at the valley.  
  
  
  
Psymon walked Zoe back to her bus after they had gotten back. He held her close, enjoying her warmth against his body. She leaned up and kissed him. He responded, kissing her back, his hands moving down to her bottom. She laughed and shooed his hands away. He smiled at her.  
  
"You know, you're welcome to stay with me tonight," he offered.  
  
"No, you'd wear me out, then I'd have nothing to give for tomorrow's race," Zoe answered, laughing. Psymon gave her a quick kiss, then let her go inside. He walked to his winnebago and unlocked the door, then entered, heading straight to his bedroom. He undressed and flopped down on his bed, reaching over the side of the bed and picking the teddy bear up from the floor. Rolling onto his back he looked at the old toy and sighed. He really didn't want to be alone, but knew the Zoe wasn't ready for sleep-overs with him yet.  
  
"So, bear, it's just you and me," he said softly. He rolled onto his side, putting the bear on the other pillow, and pulled the covers up. He lay there, thinking about what he had told Zoe. "Maybe I'm just being stupid to put my trust in her, but damn it, I really like her."  
  
Who are you talking to, Psymon?  
  
Psymon groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He really didn't need the voices bothering him right now. All he wanted to do was sleep and try not to dream. He hated his dreams as much as he hated the voices. Both seemed to have shown up after the accident, although the doctors said he's always had schitophrenia. He often wondered if another good jolt of electricity would make him right again, or just kill him.  
  
Psymon's thoughts were interrupted by knocking on his door. He growled, rolling over, and looked at the clock. It was already 5am and he hadn't slept a wink. Groggily he got up and pulled on some pants, then went to answer his door. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door to see Kaori.  
  
"Ohayo!" Karoi chirrped cheerfully. Psymon slammed the door in her face and walked to his kitchen area. Kaori opened the door and walked in. "Psymon, you are in a bad mood the morning."  
  
"Wow, give the girl a prize. Who's bright idea was it to send you was the morning wake up call?" Paymon asked grouchily, making some coffee. He looked at the girl. "You want a cup?"  
  
"Hai," Kaori said, sitting down at his table. Psymon just groaned softly. When the coffee was done he sat down, setting a cup in front of the Japanese girl. She smiled at him. "Arigato."  
  
"Whatever," Psymon said, taking a sip. "How can you be so perky in the mornings?"  
  
"I am very excited about today. I am always happy when i'm excited," Kaori said, blowing on her coffee. "Aren't you excited about the competition?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't see me jumping around," Psymon said, his voice barely above a low rumble. He looked up at her, noticing the small red mark on her cheek where he'd burnt her with his cigarette a few months back. She was wearing her Super Excellent outfit and a little pig backpack. He took another sip of his coffee and reached back on the shelf behind him and picked up a pack of Pall Malls, his lighter, and an ash tray.  
  
"Psymon, you are not going to smoke before the competition, are you?" the girl asked, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Don't like it, leave. You're lucky I'm not drinking right now, too," he snapped, lighting a cigarette. Karoi just frowned, though it looked more like a pout. Psymon exhaled, blowing the smoke away from her. "Why are you even here? I thought you were scared of me or something."  
  
"You are much like a wild tiger in a small cage, but that does not mean I must be, um, uncivil. Besides, Brodi thought I could wake you up better than anyone," she answered.  
  
"I'd've rather had Zoe wake me up. Where is she, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Getting ready. You had her out very late last night," Kaori replied. "Is it true what Marisol says about you two?"  
  
"Is it really your business?" Psymon asked gouchily. "Yeah, it's true. We've been seeing each other since Mesablanca."  
  
"Kawaii!" Kaori giggled.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Psymon growled.  
  
"It means cute or charming. You two really make a nice couple. I am happy you are together," Kaori replied.  
  
"Well, yay for you. Just don't buy any toasters too soon," the Canadian answered. He stubbed out his cigarette and got up, putting his cup in the sink. "Look, I'm glad we had this little morning bonding moment, but can you get out? I need to get dressed."  
  
"Sure. Sorry to bother you," Kaori said, getting up. She hand her cup to him and gave a little bow. "Thank you for the coffee."  
  
"Uh, no problem," Psymon replied. Kaori just smiled and left. Psymon went back to his room and took his pants back off and got his snake-skin pants on. After much searching around, he finally found a matching pair of socks and his boots. Once completely dressed, he filled up Sparky's food dish and walked back to the kitchen area. He picked up his lighter and the pack of Pall Malls and crammed them into his back pocket, then fed the snake, grabbed his Flesh Eater board, and left.  
  
  
  
Zoe stepped out of the bus she shared with Marisol and Kaori and looked around. She saw Psymon making his way to the main hall. Quickly catching up with him, she pounced him from behind and was surprised she actually knocked him down. He threw her off and turned around, eyes full of anger till he saw who it was.  
  
"Zoe, most girls don't bum rush the men they like," he chuckled, getting up. He helped her up and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Zoe asked him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Coffee and cigarettes, the breakfast of champions," Psymon answered. Zoe just frowned.  
  
"Come on, maybe we can still get something to eat at the main hall," she replied, barely giving him time to pick up his board before pulling him along. They walked to the dining area and got some breakfast. Psymon led the way to a table and they both sat down. After some silence, Zoe reached across and took Psymon's hand in hers. He looked up at her and she smiled. "Good luck today in the competition."  
  
"Oh, great, now I'm jinxed," Psymon said, winking at her.  
  
"Well, you've certainly perked up," Zoe laughed.  
  
"Must be all the prozac they put in these pancakes," Psymon said, taking another bite. Zoe laughed even harder.  
  
"You are too much sometimes. We'd better get going to be counted on the roster," she said, getting up. Psymon downed his orange juice and followed her. 


	3. Everyone makes mistakes, right?

Zoe sat in the locker room, packing her bag. Her sore muscles made her move slower than she normally. She's done her best out there and still has only come in fifth place. She knew she should've practiced more instead of watching the movie and going on a walk with Psymon, but he had seemed like he needed someone to talk to. She zipped up her bag and got up, picking it up with her, then shouldered the strap.  
  
"Zoe, we're going out to eat," Seeiah called. "You want to come along?"  
  
"Sure, sounds great. Who's all coming?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Elise, Brodi, Kaori, and Mac," Seeiah answered. "Maybe Eddie, too."  
  
"Yeah, I could use some time out with everyone. Isn't Marisol going? I thought she went everywhere with you." Zoe replied. Seeiah shrugged.  
  
"She said she was tired and went to lay down," she said. Zoe nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go put my bag on the bus and change clothes, I'll meet you outside the bus in a few minutes," Zoe said walking out the door. Seeiah nodded and followed her out, but headed towards her own bus. Zoe walked on the bus she shared with Kaori and Marisol and headed back to her room. She dropped her bag down on her bed and undressed, then picked out an outfit from her closet and put it on. Walking back through the bus, she stopped at Marisol's room and knocked on the door, looking in. "Marisol, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am just a bit tired. I wanted to rest then get some practice in before tomorrow's race," the latin woman answered from her bed.  
  
"Okay," Zoe replied. "You want us to bring you something back?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," Marisol said. "Go have a good time."  
  
"Alright," Zoe said, closing the door. She pulled on her jacket and went outside to meet the others. The waved as she walked up and the whole group walked toward the van they usually used to go in to town. Zoe stopped outside Psymon's winnebago and knocked on the door. After a moment, Psymon answered the door, looking tired.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. Zoe just smiled at him.  
  
"We're going out to dinner. I thought you might want to come along," she said. Psymon just shook his head.  
  
"I'm tired, Zoe. I sucked in today's showoff competition. I just want some sleep," he answered. "If you want, come by when you get back and we'll watch a movie or something."  
  
"Want me to bring you something back?" Zoe asked. Again, Psymon shook his head, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Zoe just chuckled. "Alright. I'll come by later."  
  
Zoe walked back to the others and got in the van. She watched the trees go by, ignoring the conversation going on between the others. Yawning, she leaned her forehead against the window and dozed off.  
  
  
  
Psymon flopped back on his bed and turned on his little tv, flipping channels until he got some old comedy on. He shifted around until he was propped up on his pillows, then lit a cigarette. He sighed softly, exhaling the smoke and looked over at the teddy bear on the bed. After poking it a few times, he picked it up and looked at it. Poor thing was coming apart at the seams now. Psymon barely remembered when his mother had given it to him. He'd been just shy of unconscious and his mother had placed this little stuffed toy by him and and held his bandaged hand. Hard to believe a year later she and his father had shut him out of their lives. Still, even though they didn't want him now, there had been a bit of love for him at one time. He set the bear down and looked back at the tv, not really caring what was on. A knock on the door brought his attention fully back to the present. He got up and made his way to the front of his winnebago, then open the door, frowning when he saw Marisol standing there.  
  
"Now what?" he asked, blowing smoke in her direction. Marisol waved the smoke away.  
  
"I thought you might like to talk a bit," the latin woman answered.  
  
"Why would I want to talk to you? Besides, I'm tired," Psymon replied, starting to shut the door. Marisol stepped up and stopped him. Psymon frowned. "I said I was tired."  
  
"Well, maybe we could do something other than talk," Marisol said, a mischievious twinkle in her eye. Psymon just looked at her and smiled. Well, why not? He sure wasn't getting any action from anyone else. He opened the door and let her in, then shut it behind her. Marisol looked around the winnebago, then looked at him.  
  
"So, what do you propose?" Psymon asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking Marisol over. She was wearing her Material Girl outfit, the tattoo of an M showing just above the low waistline of her pants. Marisol walked up and put her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. Psymon, pulled her closer, kissing back. He was surprised that she was the first to start using her tongue, but enjoyed it all the same. When he let his hands roam down to Marisol's rear, she pulled back, laughing.  
  
"Well, you're certainly frisky," she commented. Psymon just grinned.  
  
"I've got a lot of pent up energy," he answered, moving around to get behind her, then putting his arms around her. "Seems I'm not the only one."  
  
"I can only think of one thing to release all that energy," Marisol giggled. She turned and pushed Psymon back towards his bedroom. He stumbled back then took her hands and pulled her in that direction. He sat down on the bed and looked up at her as she pulled off the small tiger-striped top. She sat down, stradling his lap and kissed him again. Psymon kissed back, moving his hands to her back and fumbling around with the clasps to her bra. Marisol chuckled and moved back, reaching behind her. "You men could never figure out how these worked, could you?"  
  
"Well, it's not something we wear, so, no," Psymon answered, then moved his hands over her exposed breasts. "You have a nice body, Marisol. Much nicer than Elise's."  
  
"I should hope so," she replied. "I'm more limber, too."  
  
"I'll have have to take you up on that," he said, grinning, then fell onto his back, pulling her down on top of him. He kissed her again, becoming aroused by their actions. Marisol sat up and looked at him, then pulled his shirt off of him.  
  
"You have a nice body, too, Psymon. Your tattoos really define it well," she said, tracing her fingertips along the chains. Psymon sighed softly, closing his eyes. He felt Marisol shift her weight, then move her hands down to his pants, unbuckling his belt. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Making you more comfortable, since you seem to have arisen to the situation," Marisol answered, unzipping his pants. Psymon quickly caught her hands. She looked at him, confusion setting on her face.  
  
"Not...not right now, Marisol," he said, pulling her back down and kissing her. She kissed back, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He moved his hands down to her rear again, steadying her as he shifted his weight under her. She moved her hips against his, as her kisses became more passionate. Psymon moved his head, breaking the kiss. "D-don't."  
  
"What is with you?" Marisol asked, sitting up. Psymon sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I want to, but I don't want to," he said. He looked up at her. "I think I'm in love with Zoe. I can't do this."  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Marisol scoffed. "With your track record? Most men have a girl in every port, you've got, like, twenty. You're telling me that all of a sudden a beautiful woman throws herself at you and you can't get it up?"  
  
"It's not that," Psymon explained. "I don't feel right. Now get off me and get out."  
  
"No way. You started this, now finish it," the latin woman replied, leaning down and kissing him again. Psymon kissed back, trying to give in to what he needed, but he could see Zoe's face in his mind. He bucked under her, making her stop again. Marisol frowned. "You're going to let her keep you from having a good time?"  
  
"I told you, I don't want to. Get out," Psymon snapped, sitting up. Marisol glared at him, but refused to move. The crazy boarder just growled and stood up, knocking her to the floor. He picked her up, grabbed her shirt and walked to the door, then tossed her out into the snow. He threw her shirt at her and looked up to see Zoe standing there. 


	4. Wise Words and Age-old Advice

Zoe hopped out of the van and said good night to everyone. She was glad Kaori had offered to take Marisol's dinner to her so she could go see Psymon. She walked up to his winnebago, just as the door was kicked open and Marisol was flung out into the snow. Her shirt soon followed and Zoe looked up to see Psymon standing there, his pants undone. She didn't need it spelled out what had happened. She ignored Psymon calling her name and ran off, tears bluring her vision. She got to the equipment van and grabbed her Bad Girl board and headed to the top of the Garibaldi course. Once at the top, she crouched to strap her board on, but ended up hugging her knees and crying. She looked up, hearing footsteps approaching and saw Psymon standing there, his shirt on and his pants done up now.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. Psymon knealt down in front of her.  
  
"Nothing happened, Zoe," he said softly, touching her cheek. Zoe slapped his hand away.  
  
"I don't believe you. I know what I saw. I should've known you'd never change," she yelled, punching him, he fist connecting with his jaw. Psymon fell backwards, then sat up, rubbing his jaw. Zoe tackled him and started hitting him, not caring where the blows landed. "I hate you, you stupid bastard!"  
  
"Stop, stop!" Psymon shouted, finally catching her hands. "Damn it, I told you nothing happened. Yeah, I was going to, but I couldn't."  
  
"What, she wasn't loose enough for you?" Zoe snapped, trying to pull away from his grasp.  
  
"No," Psymon answered, sitting up and letting her go. "I love you."  
  
"What?" Zoe asked, staring at him. Psymon just looked down at his gloved hands.  
  
"I love you, Zoe," he replied quietly. He looked up at her, his icy blue eyes shining with an unfamiliar moistness.  
  
"Yeah, well, you got a real funny way of showing it," Zoe snapped, slapping him. She got up and pushed off down the course before he could stop her.  
  
  
  
"Damn it," Psymon whispered, watching Zoe speed down the course. He stood there for a bit more until he could no longer see her, then turned to leave. The voices in his mind rose up again, laughing at him. He put his hands to his head and hunched over. "Shut up."  
  
Why should we Psymon? Without us, you'd have no one.  
  
"I'm starting to think that's a blessing," Psymon sighed, straightening up. The voices laughed deep in his mind. Psymon just shook his head, trying to clear his mind, then walked back down to the camp. He started to head to his winnebago, but changed his mind. What he needed right now was advice, and he knew just the person to ask. He walked to the bus Brodi shared with Eddie and knocked on the door. A moment later Brodi answered and looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" the peace-loving man asked.  
  
"I need advice, Brodi," Psymon admitted. Brodi nodded and stepped down, shutting the door. He and Psymon began walking.  
  
"They say all things are fair in love and war, but that's not true," Brodi began. "In war, there are rules to engagement and in love there are certain rules as well, like not letting Marisol in your pants while you're courting Zoe."  
  
"You know about that, eh?" Psymon asked softly.  
  
"I think just about everyone saw you tossing her out, friend," Brodi answered. He patted Psymon on the shoulder. "I'm not sure what advice you want."  
  
"I know I did something stupid. I know I messed up," the Canadian said. "But I didn't do what everyone thinks I did."  
  
"Why not?" Brodi asked.  
  
"I started to, but I thought of Zoe. It finally occured to me that I love her," Psymon replied. "And now I think I've lost her before I even had a chance."  
  
"Have you told her our feelings?" the surfer asked. Psymon nodded. "And what did she say?"  
  
"She didn't, she just slapped me and sped off down the Garibaldi course," Psymon sighed.  
  
"You didn't go after her?" Brodi asked.  
  
"I didn't have my board. Besides, I thought it best to let her cool down," Psymon answered.  
  
"Ah, there may be wisdom in you yet," Brodi chuckled. They approached a bench and sat down. "Tell me, Psymon, have you ever been in love before?"  
  
"I don't think so," the younger man answered. Brodi looked off, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"How do you know you're in love now?" he asked, looking at Psymon again.  
  
"I just...feel. I mean, I think of her all the time. I want to be around her every moment of the day," Psymon replied.  
  
"That could be infactuation," Brodi said. "What really sets your feelings apart enough to call them love?"  
  
"I don't know. I came to you for advice, remember?" Psymon answered.  
  
"If you can not find the answer within yourself, where do you intend to look?" Brodi asked. "You know in your heart how you feel, friend, are you sure it's love? It's a big step to take."  
  
"The other night I was watch Zoe make dinner for us and I had this thought that that's what married life might be like. I've never thought about settling down before, but I look at her and I think she could be the one to bring order to the chaos I call life," Psymon replied.  
  
"The only wisdom you find on a mountain is that which you bring," Brodi said softly.  
  
"The hell does that mean?" the Canadian snapped.  
  
"You already knew your answer and didn't really need to ask me," the older man answered. "And yet, you still have questions."  
  
"Uh, yeah. I need to know what to do now," Psymon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brodi asked. Psymon sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.  
  
"I apologized. I told her how I feel. I don't know what the next step to take is," he answered, looking at Brodi.  
  
"I suggest waiting. You have made the first move, let her come to you," Brodi answered. "Remember, in life, it is not the desitnation that matters, but the journey. This is but one turn on your path, friend. There will be others, so don't put so much into this. There is a plan to all things and it must be played out accordingly."  
  
"And what if it plays out with her leaving me?" Psymon asked.  
  
"Then let her go," Brodi answered.  
  
  
  
Zoe sat at the bottom of the Garibaldi course and sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. She sniffled, trying to keep from crying again. It hurt more that Psymon had told her he loved her. She wanted to believe him, but she figured, like any man, he'd say whatever he thought would keep her from leaving. She'd been cheated on enough to know that. Then there was Marisol. Zoe couldn't believe she had been the one Psymon had gone after. She had known how Zoe felt, and just hadn't cared. Psymon, naturally, wouldn't resist a beautiful woman being thrown at him. Besides, what did she have to offer Psymon that Marisol couldn't?  
  
After a few more minutes of feeling sorry for herself, she got up, wiping her eyes. She picked up her board and walked back to the camp. She glanced at Psymon's winnebago as she walked past, but saw his lights were out. Typical, he felt no remorse now. She walked to the equipment van and stowed her board away, then walked back towards her bus and stopped. She really didn't want to deal with Marisol. She sighed and headed towards Elise's bus, then knocked on her door.  
  
"What?" a very groogy Elise asked, opening the door. She looked at Zoe. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
  
"I was hoping, maybe I could stay with you tonight?" Zoe asked, looking down at her feet.  
  
"You've got your own place to stay," Elise said.  
  
"I don't want to deal with Marisol," Zoe answered. Elise sighed.  
  
"You know, Psymon is not worth fighting over," she answered.  
  
"I know, but it still hurts," the punky boarder replied, sniffling.  
  
"Oh, come in. You might as well get cleaned up," Elise said, letting Zoe in. She led her back to the bathroom and made her sit down, then handed her a tissue. "Here, wipe your eyes."  
  
"Thanks," Zoe answered, wipping her eyes. "I just don't know what to do now."  
  
"This is why I try not to get attached to anyone in this group. We're all too close to each other," Elise answered, resting her hip against the counter. "You really do care about that lunatic, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Zoe answered, a nervous chuckle esacping from her. "He told me he loved me."  
  
"Before or after he tried to screw the dancin' queen?" Elise asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"After. He said he didn't do anything, that he couldn't go through with it," Zoe replied, on the verge of tears again. She hated letting her guard down, especially in front of the ice princess.  
  
"Zoe, how do you know he wasn't just saying that?" Elise asked.  
  
"He looked so sincere. I've never seen him cry before, but when he told me how he felt, I saw tears in his eyes," she answered softly.  
  
"Men will say whatever it takes to get what they want. Remember your fling with Hiro? I would think you'd be smart enough to just forget the man this time," the Canadian replied.  
  
"I know," Zoe said, "but something tells me that I really should give Psymon a chance to explain."  
  
"Sleep on it first, he'll still be there in the morning," Elise answered.  
  
"You're right. I need some time to think anyway. So," Zoe asked, looking up, "can I stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, you can borrow one of my nightgowns. I don't have another room, so you'll have to stay on the couch," Elise replied.  
  
"Thanks," Zoe said softly. She got up and washed her face as Elise went to get her a nightgown. After changing and helping Elise make the couch up, she lay there, thinking. A soft plinking on the window brought her attention around. She looked towards Elise's room, but saw the light remained off. Slowly she got up and looked out the window, but saw no one. She went to the door and looked out, and still saw no one. She was about to go in when something on the steps caught her eye. Crouching down she picked up the Psymon's teddy bear and looked at it, then looked around again. She sighed softly and took the toy in with her, then laid back down, hugging it close. She hoped this was an apology and not a good-bye. 


	5. Confrontion of Love

Psymon looked out over the valley, barely able to see it under the morning mist. He took a long drag off his cigarette, then blew out the smoke overhead, looking up at the moon still visible in the sky. That's how he felt right now, visible and hollow. He sighed and looked back down. He couldn't even make out the powerlines he'd once torn down. He flicked the cigarette off into the mist and turned around to leave.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk," a voice said. Psymon looked up and saw Zoe standing there. Psymon looked back down, pretending to be doing something important with the saddlebag. She walked closer and set the bear down on the motercycle's seat. "That's what this was, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually come," Psymon answered quietly.  
  
"Well, I did," Zoe replied. "What did you want?"  
  
"You're still mad at me?" Psymon asked, looking up at her finally.  
  
"Yeah....no....I don't know, Psy," Zoe answered. "I cared..I care about you. Why did you go off and do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought I needed....I need something more," Psymon sighed. "I just need it from you."  
  
"I told you I'm not ready for that," Zoe replied, crossing her arms. "Is that why you let Marisol go after you?"  
  
"Yeah, but she started trying to do more than kiss me, and I just couldn't. I want to wait till you're ready," the Canadian said, taking her hand in his. "I said I love you and I meant it. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I'll never hurt you again, whatever it takes."  
  
"I don't know if I can commit, Psy," Zoe answered, voice starting to break from the tears she was choking back. "I've been hurt in the past. Not just by you, but other men. I don't know if I can trust."  
  
"I know. I screwed up," Psymon answered, letting go of her hand. "Brodi was right."  
  
"Brodi? Right about what?" Zoe asked.  
  
"How did he put it? Oh, right. 'It's not the destination, but the journey. Don't put all your energy into one turn in life.' He's right, everything will play out as it will," Psymon replied.  
  
"Just how is this suppose to play out, Psymon?" the young woman asked.  
  
"I don't know. I want us to be together, but I don't think we will. I love you and you don't love me. I'm willing to wait, you don't even want to be near me," Psymon sighed, looking out at the valley. "I don't think I have to spell it out."  
  
"What in the hell made you think I don't love you? That I don't want to be near you?" Zoe asked, making him look at her. "What's wrong with you, Psy?"  
  
Psymon just looked at her. He wanted to tell her, but the voices were already starting to roar with laughter. He pressed his hand to his head, and squeezed his eyes shut. They were louder than usual, making him drop to his knees, unable to steady himself under the mental onslaught. He gasped in pain, his fingers now clawing into the dirt below him. He could hear them laughing, accusing him of failure, laughing, telling him he was nothing, laughing, always laughing. Psymon threw his head back, his hands at his temples, and screamed.  
  
  
  
Zoe just stared at the screaming man in front of her, unsure of what to do exactly. She watched him get to his feet, screaming at someone to be quiet, slowly back toward the cliff. Fearing he'd fall, she ran toward him and grabbed for his hands. Psymon's eyes flew open and he shoved at Zoe, then turned to run, but Zoe tackled him. He fought with her, but she managed to get him pinned down enough.  
  
"Snap out of it, Psymon!" Zoe cried, holding on tight. "Please."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Psymon screamed, thrashing under her. "Shut up!"  
  
"What's wrong? Talk to me," the young woman pleaded. Psymon continued to fight with her, pushing up off the gound now, lifting her up. Zoe yelped as he threw her to the ground and rounded on her, pinning her down. She looked up at those icy blue eyes, but no longer saw recognition there. "Psy?"  
  
"Z-zoe?" the Canadian asked, blinking, then touched her cheek gently. "I can't really hear you."  
  
"What's wrong, Psy?" Zoe asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"They keep talking. I can't make them stop," Psymon said, closing his eyes and pressing his hands to his temples. Zoe sat up, trying to get out from under the man, but he grabbed her shoulders. "They want me to fail, Zoe."  
  
"Psymon, calm down," Zoe said, putting her arms around him. The Canadian just laid his head on her shoulder and sobbed, one arm still covering his head, the other holding her close against him. Zoe rocked him gently, trying to ignore his weight where he was stradled across her legs. She soothed him, stroking his hair. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."  
  
"I'm scared, Zoe," Psymon whispered. "They've never been this bad before."  
  
"We'll get help. I don't understand what's happening, though," the punky boarder replied. Psymon shifted his weight, hugging her closer.  
  
"I hear voices. Sometimes they just laugh at me, but sometimes they like to remind me how much of a failure I am. Only one of them has ever been nice to me," he explained, pulling back and moving his hand arcoss his left pectoral where the word "pain" was scratched into it. "I always shrug it off as a tattoo, but it's really more like...cuts."  
  
"Why did you do this?" Zoe asked, tracing the letters. Psymon covered her hand with one of his, shaking his head.  
  
"I didn't. A guy I knew once did this to me. He was hit by a car. I saw the whole thing. I knealt n-next to him, but he w-was already too far gone. I a-asked him if he felt okay, and he p-picked up this broken piece of glass and scratched this w-word into my chest. N-next thing I knew, he was d-dead," Psymon answered softly, stuttering over his words. "My friend w-was just gone."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Psymon," Zoe said softly, pulling him back against her.  
  
"I know it w-wasn't, but ever since it h-happened, I could just hear him t-telling me to be careful, to behave. He b-became like a conscience," Psymon replied, his speech becoming clearer, but his body still shook. Zoe held him tightly, trying to help him relax. She no longer minded his weight leaned against her, his legs still on either side of her thighs. She looked up at him, rubbing his back gently. Psymon just sighed and arched his back, then looked down at her. "You want me to get up, eh?"  
  
"No offence, but you are sorta heavy," Zoe answered, smiling at him. Psymon murmured an apology and moved, swinging a leg over her legs so that he sat beside her. Zoe too his hand and leaned against him. "Quite a morning, I'd say."  
  
"Not something I'd readily share again. I'm sorry you had to see that," Psymon answered. "It's passed now. I'll just go. I think we've said all we needed to." He started to get up, but Zoe knocked him down and tackled him, stradling his hips.  
  
"Now you listen, you twit, I haven't gotten to tell my side of it. When do I get my say?" she asked, looking down into Psymon's icy blue eyes.  
  
"I guess now is good," he replied, not moving. Zoe smirked.  
  
"Fine. I had a lot to think about last night. I meant what I said earlier about not knowing if I can commit or trust. I've been hurt in the past, and I don't want to be hurt again. I thought it was you holding back ,but I realize now it was me. You've given so much of yourself to me. Told me things you've never told anyone else before. I'm an idiot for not seeing it before. I'm so afraid of placing trust in someone, I never noticed you were taking the first leap," Zoe said, leaning closer to Psymon's face. "You piss me off in way I never thought a man could before, but everytime I look at you, I want to be in your arms. When you're not around, all I can think about the next time I see you."  
  
"I know how you feel, love. I never thought I'd settle down, but I feel calmness when I'm with you. I've always been the wild, the untamable, but now, I just want to be the man you see when you look at me. I'll go to a doctor, I'll get help. I'll--" Psymon babbled before Zoe stopped him with a kiss. She felt his arms around her holding her tight. She opened her mouth slightly as he pressed his tongue against her lips. Moaning softly, she wriggled into a more comfortable position as Psymon's hands moved down to her rear. This time she didn't pull away, but instead kissed him passionately, sucking gently at his tongue. She felt something under her move and pulled back, looking down.  
  
"Um, my...you certainly liked this make-out session, didn't you?" Zoe asked playfully, looking and the bulge in Psymon's pants.  
  
"We can stop if you want," he replied softly, then moaned as she caressed him. Zoe just laughed as he flopped back on the ground. He looked up at her. "Or you can just keep going and drive me wild."  
  
"Well, I have always wondered the answer to the eternal question," Zoe answered, winking at him.  
  
"Eh?" Psymon asked in proper stereotypical fashion. Zoe laid her hand over his crotch, then began unzipping his pants. He put his hand over her, stopping her. "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah," Zoe said, moving his hand away and unzipping his pant the rest of the way. She reached up and undid the button, listening to his sigh. Zoe pulled the front of his pants down, and definately got her answer. "Oh, so that's why you have no underwear lines when you were tight pants."  
  
"Hard to have underwear lines with no underwear, love," he answered simply. He just looked at her, but Zoe wasn't quite sure of what his expression meant. She gave in, though, when he pulled her down for more kisses. His hands moved under her shirt, along her spine, but it no longer bothered her, not even when he started working at getting her bra undone. "How the hell..? Zoe, little help, eh?"  
  
"Men," Zoe scoffed playfully. "And you're suppose to be the stronger sex." She sat up and pulled off her shirt, then undid the front clasp of her bra and slid it off. She gasped softly at Psymon's touch.  
  
"Zoe, why are you doing this?" Psymon asked her, looking up into her eyes. Zoe placed her hands over his where he was gently cupping her breasts.  
  
"Because I know now what I wasn't ready to admit before," she answered softly. She leaned down, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Psymon."  
  
"Sweet mercy mayhem," he breathed softly. Zoe just laughed and kissed him. He rolled her over gently and looked down at her. She could see the relief in his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh again at his reaction. "So, are we back together now?"  
  
  
  
Psymon smiled at Zoe, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He was glad that he could still make her smile after what she had witnessed. He was still worried she was rushing into this, though. Gently, he kissed her on her forehead, then trailed kisses down her neck and chest, finally stopping at her belly. He looked up at her.  
  
"The heart tattoo is cute," he commented, kissing her belly button. Zoe just giggled. He sat up a bit and looked at her. "Zoe, I don't want you doing this because you feel obligated to now."  
  
"I don't feel obligated. I just want to be close to you," Zoe answered. "And, yeah, maybe I'm a little curious about your body. Like why you never take the gloves off."  
  
Psymon sat up and tugged the gloves off, then held his hands up, showing her the burn scars on his palms. He turned his hands so she could see the backs of them, a few burn scars showed there as well. His fingernail were an odd dark purple color. Psymon flinched as Zoe touched his hands, but allowed her to trace her fingertips over the scars. She looked up at him.  
  
"What caused this?" she asked, concern showing in her blue eyes.  
  
"The accident. All that electricity had to go somewhere. My fingernails will eventually return to normal," he replied. Zoe looked at his hands again, then kissed his fingertips, then laid his hands on her exposed breasts. Psymon looked up at her. "Is that an invitation?"  
  
"Absolutely," Zoe answered, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
  
  
Hours later, Psymon rode back up to camp on the motercycle. Zoe sat behind him, her arms locked around his waist. He pulled up to the winnebago and parked, then got off the bike and helped Zoe off. She hugged him tightly, and he just held her, nuzzling her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Their romp by the cliff had left them both tired, but Psymon figured it was well worth it. It hadn't been about experiencing each other's bodies for the first time as much as it had been about opening up and sharing with each other. They had discovered more than just how to give pleasure to each other, they had learned to love eah other for who they were. Zoe knew his private side, and he knew she wasn't as tough as she wanted people to think. It was like they had a secret between them, something only they knew. They had missed the roster call for the race, but had found something much more meaningful. Psymon looked down into Zoe's deep blue eyes and knew then that he had found something far more precious than any gold medal. Both had had problems with trust once before, but never again would they distrust each other.  
  
End...? 


End file.
